The Fact of Life
by FlooCauldron27739
Summary: Most everyone was dead, Voldemort was still on the loose, so were ihis death eaters. Kingsley suggested Luna and her take a vacation. That "vacation" included a mission to examen some demigods, see if they were a threat. Off the New York they go.
1. Chapter 1

**Discliamer: i do not own Harry Potter**

Stupid Kingsley, stupid war, stupid "vacation". Why couldn't she and Luna stay and fight!? The Order needed them! Hermione sighed, she always had wanted to got he New York.

She has read all about camp half-blood and demi-gods. Demi-gods were not technically human. Although they are half human, they were also half god but very mortal. Even though the demi-gods were mortal, they often retained some of the 'powers' of their godly parent. Their mother or father took mortal lovers, even if that meant cheating on their godly spouse. Because of this, the half-blood child usually faced the wrath of the god as a punishment for their cheating spouse. Although, the gods were forbidden to take mortal lovers for that reason, they often broke the rule. But, the rule was mostly for the big three, or the 3 main gods. The three main gods were Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades.

Demi-gods usually have the qualities of ADHD and Dyslexia. Dyslexia was present because their [the demi-god's] bodies are naturally attuned to read Greek. ADHD helped the demi-god with their fighting senses. The demi-gods were constantly under attack by monsters.

Her and Luna were going to camp half-blood. To a wizard, that would sound_ very _exclusive. I mean really, a camp _just_ for half-bloods? The camp was on half-blood hill guarded by a force, kind of like a ward, that kept monsters out. It was also guarded by a dragon, or so she read.

Soon Hermione was being awoken by Luna, they had arrived. They decided to take a muggle plane because apparating from such a long distance was a hassle. They got off and walked down a dark alley, and apparated to half-blood hill.

It was a amazing! The dragon was amazing too, but her battle instincts were kicking in. Rule no. 1: _never_ underestimate anything or anyone.

Than a huge crowd of teens and pre-teens came out carrying swords, bow and arrows, and daggers. Hermione and Luna raised their wands ready to attack. They looked amused that all they had as a weapon was a stick. How wrong they were.

One boy shot an arrow at them, and Luna easily deflected it with a small movement with her wand. Hermione is accomplished at wandless and wordless magic, but Luna was just learning it. The teens went into a battle stance, realizing they were a real threat.

Just when they were about to attack, a centaur came galloping out.

"Hold your weapons!" He bellowed and the teenagers complied, though warily. "You must be Hermione and Luna. I am Chiron" He said

"Yes. How do you know who we are?" Asked Hermione suspiciously.

"The stars told me you were coming." Chiron said

"And you know why we are here?" asked Luna. Her dreamy demeanor still present, but it was gone when the time was serious.

"No, only that you were coming" Chiron said. "Why don't you follow me into the big house?" He suggested

Hermione and Luna narrowed their eyes as a threat that clearly said _'try anything funny and you will be dead before you know it'_

"CHIRON! Are you really going to let these_ things_ in?!" asked a tough looking girl.

Hermione and Luna glared at the girl. They weren't insulted for they had been called worse things, just annoyed.

"Clarrise, yes they will be needed" Chiron said vaguely. Hermione and Luna shared a look. The teens walked back to the camp.

The two girls followed Chiron to the big house. As they walked in, Chiron motioned for them to sit.

"So what brings you to camp half-blood?" Asked Chiron

"We are on a vacation" Luna stated

"A vacation? At camp half-blood?" Chiron asked confused

"You see, in England there is a huge war." Hermione said

"Ah, yes. I know about the magical war against whom you call Voldemort. My dear friend Firenze told me about it" Chiron said

"Yes, we also came to learn about half-bloods. We might, what you call teleport, back to England if need be" Luna said. Chiron nodded.

**Heloo!1 tell me if you like it! I don't update other stories that often because I write when I feel like it. My other story 'Two halves of a Whole' will be updated soon so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry potter or Percy jackson

As they walked outside, it was time for a game. Capture the flag. On the way there they met some interesting characters.

"Hey, i'm Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon." A sweaty boy said. He looked around their age and he was holding a sword. He held out his sweaty hand for her to shake. He was about 6 ft, which was much taller than Hermione and Luna. He had sea green eyes and messy, black hair that painfully reminded the girls of Harry.

Hermione lightly shook his hand and proceeded to wipe it on her cloak. Luna did the same. He didn't seem to mind though.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" A girl said also holding a sword. She looked around Percy's age and a couple inches taller than the girls. She had her blonde hair in a high pony tail.

"Are you going to be playing in capture the flag?" Annabeth asked. Hermione and Luna nodded.

"Cool! What team?" Percy asked.

"Our own. Its going to be us against the whole camp." Hermione said. Annabeth looked alarmed, so did Percy.

Chiron blew a horn signaling the camp before they could reply. The two witches glided over to Chiron.

"We have two new guests today with us. They are Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood from Great Britain. They will be joining us in capture the flag tonight. It will be the camp vs. them" Chiron said. Immediately whispering started amongst the campers.

~ line break ~

Hermione was running. Her battle senses on alert, this was just like training except the other team had swords, spears, bows and arrows instead of wands.

Luna was running right next to her. Hermione could see the flash of red. They weren't alone. All of a sudden, about 20 campers came charging towards them.

Hermione quickly shot a couple of _stupefy_'s hitting their targets. The 5 campers fell to the ground. Luna shot the same at the rest of the remaining teens. Maybe this game was a little unfair towards the campers. After all the two girls had magic on their side. Their flag was safe even when the two weren't there. They had casted a ward that drove away any campers.

They were almost there, the girls could feel it in their bones. Finally, they came across the red flag they were looking for. Great! All they had to do was carry it across a river.

As they approached the flag. Annbeth and Percy came out of hiding in a battle stance.

_Luna, you take Percy and I'll take Annabeth_. Hermione said in her mind. The two had a telepathic link that Hermione had set up at the beginning of the war. Luna nodded in reply.

Hermione started to fight Annabeth who was a pretty worthy fighter. Annabeth fought with a sword and a dagger. Annabeth tried to cut her with her dagger on her shoulder while she tried to cut her on her leg with her sword. Hermione quickly casted a _protego _and Annabeth stumbled back in shock, but quickly recovered.

Annabeth tried harder, which Hermione had to put up shield charms faster. Sweat started to show on the girl's foreheads. Finally after at least 10 minutes, Hermione got the upper hand. She casted a _protego_ while casting a _stupefy_ with her mind. As Annabeth was defeated, Luna managed to defeat Percy a little earlier and was patiently waiting for Hermione to finish.

According to Luna, Percy was kind of easy to defeat since all she had to do was find his weak spot and play on that.

Luna grabbed the flag and started to run towards the stream. As they got closer, they saw more kids waiting for them.

Luna levitated the flag out of reach and rested it on a tall tree to get later.

Hermione took care of the kids because they were a little younger and less experienced. Luna took the flag and the two walked across the river. Chiron blew a horn that signaled the end of the game.

Though no campers came. Hermione quickly explained that they had stupifeyed them and that only wizards and witches could do the counter curse. Hermione and Luna than proceeded to cast _finite incantactum_ to all the campers who were unconscious.

Almost all were unhappy that they were beaten by 2 girls, since all campers were competitive. They grumbled and mumbled as they walked to dinner. Each camper first burning their food and giving it to their godly parent.

Dinner was uneventful, although they met a lot of new people. Tyson, a real cyclopes and half-brother to Percy. Hermione was very interested in him and kept asking him question in which he happily answered.

They also met other campers who claim to be made from the Roman part of the Greek gods. **(Just for the sake of this fanfiction can we just pretend like the Roman and Greek camps are friends, although still kind of hostile towards one another? Thank you)**

For instance Romulus and Remus born of the Roman god Mars, also known as Ares.

Luna took an instant liking to Romulus and the two talked most of the night. Remus was interesting to say the least. He was hot headed, had an explosive temper, and very flirty if not charming. He reminded Hermione of Draco. Although, having nothing in common with her father figure Remus Lupin other than his first name.

"So, you are staying here for a while?" Romulus asked with a hint of a Russian accent **(Okay I don't know much about the two so im just going to make it up. so bear with me here)**

Hermione reluctantly found it charming, since he kind of made her uneasy. "Yes, and I really like your accent" Hermione said accidently saying the last part.

He chuckled huskily "Thank you, and I love your accent to любить (love)" **(Don't judge my Russian, I got it off of google translate)**

Hermione blushed "спасибо Ремус (Thank you Remus)" Remus looked a little alarmed

"как вы знаете русский? (how do you know Russian?" He asked

"Меня учили знаю, что большинство языков. Это часть моей боевой подготовки (I was trained to know most languages. It's part of my battle training)" Hermione said. Her jagged, war veteran coming out.

"как интересно любить (how interesting love)" Remus flirted. "Как насчет вы приехали на мою каюту после этого? (how about you come by my cabin tonight?)"

Hermione pondered the thought. Maybe a little fun wouldn't be too bad right?

"Может быть, я (maybe I will)" Hermione said seductively. Remus felt his trousers becoming tighter, by gods, this woman was sexy.


End file.
